Stardust
by Akemi Miano
Summary: Destiel AU: Dean is a young man in love. One night he and his crush are watching a falling star, when Dean decides to bring her the star as proof of his love. What he didn't imagine was, the shootingstar turning out to be a handsome young man called Castiel. As if this wasn't enough, there is a witch, wanting to cut Castiel's heart out and a murderous prince on their heels.
1. Prologue

Hi there. I just watched this wonderful movie last night and I thought of doing a Destiel version. Please don't hate me for this, but I wanted it so bad.

Anyway...simply enjoy!

* * *

The prophet opened the book. It was an old book, leatherbound and letters written with pure gold. He turned to page one and began to read.

_"A philosopher once asked:_

_Are we human because we gaze at the stars, or do we gaze at them, because we are human? Pointless, really...do the stars gaze back? Now, that's a question. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Our story really begins here, 150 years ago at the Royal Academy of Science in London, England, where a letter arrived, containing a very strange inquiry. It had come from a country boy and the scientist who read it thought it might be a practical joke of some kind. But he duly wrote a reply politely explaining that the query was nonsense. And posted it to the boy who lived in a village called Wall, so named, the boy had said, for the wall that ran alongside it. A wall that, according to local folklore, hid an extraordinary secret. The boy was named John Winchester and he was young and curious. 'What's on the other side?', he asked himself. And one day...he crossed it."_

"I'm charged with guarding the portal to another world", the young boy stated, eyeing the opposite man suspiciously. "And you're asking me to just let you through?" The other man, a young, handsome guy named John Winchester smiled mischievously. "Yes, because...let's be honest, it's just a wall", he replied, pointing at the said wall. "Look, Garth, do you see another world out there? No. You see a field." Garth followed his gaze. "Do you see anything nonhuman? No. And you know why?", Garth shot John a questioning look, patiently waiting for the answer, when John replied matter-of-factly. "Because it's a field!" Garth sighed in disappointment, before he went on with his all so familiar speech. "Hundreds of years, this wall's been here. Hundreds of years, this gap's been under 24-hour guard." John wanted to interrupt him, but Garth continued harshly. "...and I'll have you up in front of the village council." Now it was John who sighed disappointed. "Well, that sounds rather final. Better just go home then, I suppose." Garth nodded, turning around as he expected John to go home. But that was not what said intended to do, when he suddenly ran past Garth and jumped over the wall. Garth angrily screamed something that sounded like Stop you rapscallion and John wondered about the use of such an archaic word, but kept running.

He crossed the field and passed the forest, when he finally came to a town. But it was no ordinary town, like the hundreds on the other side of the wall, this was a town full of wonders and magic. There were tiny elephants in a cage, all sorts of strange looking people and a glass full of eyes, which, when John wanted to take a deeper look at them, turned around looking him straight in the eye. And then he saw her, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had long, golden hair and was dressed in a blue robe, sitting on a yellow wagon and she looked at him. For a while, they were just staring at each other, intensely, then she smiled charmingly. Just at the moment John decided to walk over to her, an old woman blocked his way. "I don't deal with timewasters", she said, then called on the girl, "get over here and tend this stall. I'm off to the 'Fallen Angel' for a pint." The girl obeyed and turned to John.

"See anything you like?", she asked in the sweetest tone John had ever heard. It took him some time to reply, but then the only word he got out was, "definitely". The girl smiled at his shyness, so John tried to talk about something else like the flowers on their stall. "I mean...what I meant was...these ones, the blue ones. How much are they?" "Hm...they might be the color of your hair or all your memories before you were three. I can check if you like." John smiled but looked rather puzzled at this reply. "Anyway. You shouldn't buy the bluebells. Buy this one instead", she took a snowdrop and handed it to him. "It'll bring luck." "But, what does that cost?" "This one costs a kiss." The girl put the snowdrop in the breastpocket of John's old, washed-out jacket then she smiled again pointing at her cheek, signalizing him to kiss her. When John leaned in for a small peck, the girl suddenly turned her head so his lips met hers. At first he was shocked but soon he relaxed and kissed back. It was sweet and lovely and almost at bit passionate. When they pulled away, the girl looked around and took John's hand. "She's gone. Follow me." John did not think twice when he followed this beautiful angel inside the wagon but stopped abruptly when he stumbled over a chain. He kneeled down taking the chain, which was only small and thin. The chain was on the girl's ankle, almost like a leash. When he looked up again, he saw the girl's sad face. "My name's Mary. I'm a princess tricked into being a witch's slave. Will you liberate me?" John nodded, pulling out his knife and cut the chain in two, but magically the two parts linked again as soon as they were cut. "It's an enchanted chain. I'll only be free when she dies. Sorry." Mary shot him an apologetic look. "If I can't liberate you, what do you want of me?", John asked in confusion. Mary sighed but did not hesitate when she took John's hand and lead him into the wagon, closing it after them.

_"So, the scientist was wrong. The wall had successfully done its job of hiding the magical kingdom of Stormhold. The young man returned that night to his home in England, hoping that his adventure would soon be forgotten. But nine months later, he received an unexpected souvenir."_

Garth was knocking at the door of the old house down the street, while snow was falling. The door was opened. "This was left at the wall for you. It says here his name is Dean", Garth said handing John a basket with a tiny creature covered in white linen. John looked rather puzzled but soon understood that his night with Mary had had some consequences. He took the basket, nodding in understanding and closed the door.

_"The years passed, and the baby Dean grew up knowing nothing of his unconventional heritage. But never mind how the infant became a boy. This is the story of how Dean Winchester becomes a man, a much greater challenge altogether. For to achieve it, he must win the heart of his one true love."_

* * *

So far for the prologue. And let me say one more thing: I'll mostly stick to the original script with some small changes. And I wanted to include Sam, so don't worry that he's not appearing at the beginning. He will be there soon and has got an very interesting role.

Bye!


	2. Chapter 1

**Here comes chapter 1. Unfortunately, no Cas in this. But he will appear in the next one, as well as Sammy. **

**Have fun!**

* * *

_Elisabeth "Lisa" Braeden was the prettiest girl in town and, although that already made her a good match, she was also the only daughter of Wall's wealthiest inhabitant. Many young and lovestruck men hit on her, but she felt no one was ever worth her. Well, no one except a certain young man with adventurous mind, who never took anything seriously, especially real relationships. Yes it's true. Dean Winchester was not the romantic type, in fact he was the reincarnation of Don Juan or Giacomo Casanova, or even both. And when he first hit on Lisa, it was nothing but another challenge..._

A stone hit the window of Lisa Braeden's room, causing the girls inside to stop their chatting.

"Who's that?", Joanna Harvelle asked in excitement.

"One of Lisa's suitors", the youngest girl, Becky Rosen, a rather average girl replied in a snippy tone. The girls went to the window, opened it and looked down.

When they caught sight of him, they were faced by Dean Winchester's cocky smile.

"Dean", Lisa and Jo said in unison, when Becky only shot him a pejorative look.

"What is it, Dean?", Lisa asked, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh, I just thought I could grace these beautiful ladies with my presence", he answered charmingly.

Jo and Lisa giggled sillily and invited Dean to come up and join them, when suddenly a harsh voice interrupted their flirting.

"Dean Winchester, shop boy by day, peeping Tom by night. Is there no end to your charms?"

"Bela, there's no need to be like that. Be nice to him", Lisa said, but Bela Talbot, Lisa's stepsister did not intend to be nice. She was rude and arrogant and did never surround herself with people from the lower classes, like she used to call them. And of all that people Bela hated Dean the most.

"What? No flowers to impress my little sister?", she asked patronizingly.

"You have never learned how to pay attentions to a lady, have you? In fact, I think you have never learned anything at all, you stupid moron", she shot him a provoking gaze.

"You're just jealous, because no one's gonna hit on an old, rancorous spinster", Dean replied spitefully.

_In fact, Bela Talbot was nothing like a spinster being almost as pretty as her younger sister, Bela's big flaw was her character. Unlike the charming, lovely Lisa, Bela was arrogant, hateful and intolerant. No suitor was ever worth her, though he was nice and gentle, it was always something about him she didn't like. Most of the time it was because they weren't rich enough or not of a good family. And when it came to her little stepsister, Bela was overprotective, but not because she was worried about Lisa losing her heart to the wrong guy, but because she could marry someone not of her class. _

"You better not start a war, little boy. You can't win it", Bela hissed, taking one step closer to Dean and putting all her hatred in the look he gave him.

"Try me", Dean continued but was interrupted by Lisa, telling them both to stop it.

"Bela, that's enough. You better go home, Dean."

_Dean wanted to say something but didn't. Although he was pissed and rather wanted to stab Bela right in the face than leave, which came quite close to surrender, but he figured it wouldn't enhance his chances with Lisa. This night didn't go out so well for Dean, but there were other nights. When Dean Winchester wanted something, he would get it. _

Dean was late, as always. So when he stumbled the stairs down the following morning, his father already knew he didn't need to offer him breakfast, but did it anyway.

"Want some breakfast?"

"No, I'm really late for work", Dean answered almost out of the door, when John went on.

"Last night, how did it go?"

"What?", Dean turned around. "How do you know?"

"Come on, boy. I'm not blind or deaf and the gossip never stops", John grinned mischievously.

"It would've been great, if that stupid bitch Bela Talbot wouldn't have shown up", Dean replied, still pissed off.

"Yeah, I heard about that, but what I wanted to know is, is it something serious? Between you and Lisa?", his father looked at him intensely, as if he was trying to read his son's mind.

"Something serious? Are you kidding? I just wanted some fun", Dean laughed.

John almost expected that answer, though he was a bit disappointed.

"Why don't you stop playing with these girls and just find someone you'd like to settle down?"

"Because I'm not the type for a marriage. Besides, life is way too short to spend it with just one person."

"Maybe you're still too young to get it, but someday you'll find someone special. Someone you love that much, you'll never want to be with someone else. On that day you'll remember my words. But so far, please try to be earnest with Lisa. If you want to be with her, go ahead. But if you only want to play with her, stop it." With that John went to the kitchen, leaving his son, puzzled and confused.

_Dean wouldn't admit it, but his father's words pounded inside his head for almost the whole morning, or at least, until the moment Lisa entered the shop. _

"Morning Dean", she said, smiling cheerfully.

"Hey Lisa. What do you want?"

"Let's see...sugar, a dozen eggs, pound of flour and...want to see you later", she said and lowered her voice at the end.

Dean wasn't sure if he heard right, but according to her shy smile, it must be so.

"Uhm...I don't know", he replied unsure of what to say, since John's words still echoed in his brain.

"Oh look, I'm sorry about last night. Bela was really rude, but please...I really want to see you", Lisa said, trying to convince him.

"Lisa...I'd really like to, but...", he began, but stopped when he saw Lisa's sad face.

"Alright...maybe this evening", he agreed finally.

_When Dean left his house that evening, heading for Lisa's place, he was still unsure of what to do. Maybe his father was right. Maybe he should finally settle down and maybe Lisa was the right choice. He damned the effect John's words had had on him. In the morning, he was so certain, that marriage was no option and that he still wanted some fun. But his father's words stuck in his head like a loop. Although John had never talked about, Dean knew that once there was a girl (his mother) John loved, but somehow he lost her. So, maybe he should give Lisa a try, though deep down he knew that true love must be different._

"Dean, I knew you'd come", Lisa exclaimed cheerfully, when she opened the window.

"I have something for you. A surprise", Dean said, inviting her to come down and join him for a walk. They ended up on the field near the wall, when Dean stretched a blanket and they sat down.

"It's not my birthday for another week, you know", Lisa mentioned, nevertheless she was pretty excited about the surprise. Dean smiled charmingly, when pulling out a bottle of the finest champagne, the shop, he worked at, had offered.

"My God, this is delicious. I've never had champagne before", Lisa said in delight.

"Yeah, me neither."

"How does a shop boy afford all of this?"

"I'm not a shop boy, I mean, I'm just working in a shop." Dean looked up at the stars, remembering that once, when he was younger he had always dreamed of running away and seeing the world. When had he forgotten about that?

"This must have been all your savings", Lisa mentioned, pointing at the bottle. Dean followed her gaze and just shrugged.

"So? I can make more. That's the beauty of it. I never intended to stay in Wall, Lisa. There's a big world out there. I'm gonna make my fortune."

"Now, you sound just like all the other men, always promising to buy me the world, but never do. One guy even wanted to go all the way to Ipswich just to buy me a ring. Can you imagine? I'm thinking about London or Paris...anyway...I might accept it", Lisa sighed. "Because Dad and Bela want me to. He's rich and gentle and he can afford the life I deserve."

Dean looked at her, rethinking what she was trying to tell him.

"So, you mean..."

"Yes, the word is he's planning to propose to me on my birthday", she shot him a meaningful glance.

"And you're gonna say yes?"

"I can't exactly say no after he's gone all the way to Ipswich. I mean...unless there would be somebody else proposing...if you know what I mean."

Dean knew exactly what she was trying to tell him, but he still didn't know if he really was ready for this. Besides, he doubted that her father would give his daughter to a poor shop boy, who can't even afford a wedding ring.

"You know, it's not because of the ring. It is about the proof. I just want a proof of true love. Like somebody, who would cross oceans and continents for my hand in marriage."

It was obvious what Lisa wanted to imply. A proof of love was all one needed to get her hand. It was the sacrifice one would make to obtain permission to marry Lisa Braeden. And for the first time Dean really considered it.

"So, you say I need to go to Africa and bring you back a diamond as big as your fist?"

"Yeah...for instance."

"Or go to the Arctic and slaughter a polar bear and bring you back its head?"

"Yea...What? A polar bear's head? Ew...that's disgusting", Lisa said, contorting her face. "You're funny Dean. But seriously, would you do that for me?" She shot him a look full of expectation and Dean knew he had to make a decision, now, or it would be too late. So he decided.

"Of course, I would", he said, lighting up Lisa's face immediately. "Let's finish the champagne", he added.

_Had Dean known then how the stars watched Earth, he'd have shuddered at the very thought of an audience to his farce. But, fortunately for him, nearly every star in the sky was at that moment looking in earnest at the land on the other side of the wall, where the King of all Stormhold lay on his deathbed, which was a coincidence because it was the King's final act that would change the course of Dean's destiny forever. _

**PS: Thank you for your reviews. They really make me happy.  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Before the start of the new episode, there's the next chapter of this story. I'm not really satisfied. Maybe I will rewrite it later... I don't know. **

**But for now enjoy!**

**PS: And enjoy the new episode this evening. I'm sure I will. **

* * *

Chapter 2

_The old king looked sick and exhausted, lying in his king-size bed, covered with gold and purple sheets. The light in his eyes slowly faded, announcing his near death._

"Where's Gabriel?", the king asked, looking at the three men standing in front of his bed.

"He's on his way, father", one of the men said. He was a rather slim man with ash-blond hair. Of all the men, he was the prettiest.

"Then, we shall wait", the king declared.

A few minutes later, the king's bedroom-door was opened and the missing son entered. "Sorry, I'm late, father. I came as swiftly as I was able", he said, bowing slightly, then turned to the other men. "Balthazar, Michael, Lucifer", he eyed everyone suspiciously with his hazelnut eyes.

After the sons finally fell silent, the king cleared his throat while sitting up a bit.

"So, to the matter of succession. Of my seven sons there are four of you today still standing. This is quite a break with tradition. I had twelve brothers..."

"...and you killed them all for your throne before your father, the king, even felt poorly." Lucifer said, interrupting his father.

The king smiled and chuckled slightly, causing his sons to smile as well.

"We know father, you're strong and courageous", Lucifer continued in awe.

"And cunning, most importantly cunning", the king added, then sighed. He turned to Gabriel, smiling. "Gabriel, look through the window and tell me what you see."

Gabriel bowed, turned around and went to the window, which was large and wide open. He looked out into the night, watched the mountains and fields of this great kingdom.

"I see the kingdom, father. The whole of Stormhold", Gabriel said, facing his father again.

"And?", the king asked.

"My kingdom?", Gabriel questioned with a cocky smile.

"Maybe...look up", the king ordered and Gabriel obeyed.

While he did so, the king shot Lucifer a meaningful look. Said understood immediately, walking towards Gabriel, who was still looking over the kingdom. In a glimpse of a second, Lucifer bumped Gabriel, that he fell out the window, down the castle. The other sons watched the scene, Balthazar rather terrified, while Michael drew closer to Lucifer with the aim of kicking the latter the same way. The king only laughed.

In a mirror behind the king's bed, Gabriel appeared as a ghost, surrounded by his dead brothers.

"Uriel, Raphael and Ezekiel. You're alive. You're...", Gabriel began joyfully, but stopped when he realized, that his brother's were not alive, but he was also dead.

"...stuck like this till the new king is crowned", Raphael finished Gabriel's sentence and sighed.

"I was that close", Gabriel winced.

"Well, at least you haven't lost your looks", Uriel teased. In fact, all the dead sons looked quite unattractive, since they looked just like the very second they'd died. In Uriel's case it was death from cold. His whole face was still covered with frost. Raphael's face looked like it was burnt and Ezekiel had a huge axe sticking in his head.

"Oh please, you're not annoyed about that whole murder thing, are you? That was ten years ago", Gabriel said to Uriel.

"Yeah, great deal of good it did you, didn't it, killing me, Gabriel? Because now, of course, now you're king of all Stormhold", Uriel replied sarcastically.

"Oh sorry, no, you're not. You're dead", he added.

"Mary? Mary?", the king babbled, looking around with glassy eyes.

"No, father. It's me, your son, Michael", his eldest son answered.

"Where's your sister? Mary?", the king asked his sons.

"Sorry, father. Nobody has seen Mary for years now", Balthazar said.

"Lucifer?", the king shot his son a warning look. "Tradition dictates the throne must pass to a male heir."

"Exactly father. So why would I kill my sister when these abominations are still alive?", Lucifer stated matter-of-factly.

The king sighed and nodded.

"Therefore, we shall resolve the situation in a non-traditional manner."

He looked down at the huge necklace around his neck. It held a ruby as red as blood. The king took the necklace, held it up and suddenly the ruby turned white.

"Only he of royal blood can restore the ruby", he said, when the ruby left his hand, hovering above their heads.

"And the one of you, that does so shall be the new king of Stormhold." These were the king's last words, then he sank to his pillows, dead.

The remaining brothers shared looks between each other and the ruby and finally stretched their hands out for it, but it rushed out of the window into the deep, dark night-sky as soon as they tried to reach it.

The ruby crossed the sky, heading where the stars lived. Suddenly, a blazing white light came down the sky, falling. It couldn't be missed by anybody, who was watching the sky that night, and so it couldn't be missed by Dean and Lisa.

"Look, Dean. A shooting star. Beautiful", Lisa said with delight, pointing at the sky.

"This would be the perfect wedding gift. If anyone would bring me that star, it would mean he truly loves me", she continued.

"In other words, you want me to bring you that star as a proof of true love?", Dean asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Quite right. So, would you do it? Bring me that star?"

She looked at him in expectation. How could he disappoint such a cute girl? Maybe his father was right, settling down with the person you love wasn't a bad idea at all. At least, Lisa was pretty hot, and even if she wasn't his true love, he'd still have some fun with her. But first, she wanted that stupid star, so he would bring it to her.

"All right, fine", Dean said.

But Dean and Lisa weren't the only ones to see the falling star. Deep down in Stormhold's darkest parts, an attractive middle-aged guy was also watching it.

The guy, who had watched the star falling, rushed inside an old, rotten castle.

"Azazel, Alastair! Wake up, now!"

"What is it?", a yellow-eyed man asked, still half asleep.

"A star has fallen", the other guy replied in a nice British accent. "Where are the Babylon candles?"

"You used the last one, Crowley, 200 years ago. Do you not recall?", the other man answered.

"Perhaps we can obtain another", yellow-eyes said.

"Has your mind become as decrepit as your face, Azazel? You speak as if such things are freely available", Crowley shouted angrily.

"I know, I merely thought..."

"You'd have us hunting for a Babylon candle, while some other witch finds our star", Crowley interrupted him.

"Fool, there's no time to waste. If we must retrieve it on foot, then we shall. Alastair, we need information", Crowley ordered and the other witches obeyed. They went to a room with several cages in it. They all contained animals like wolfs, crocodiles, ferrets and other. Alastair took a ferret, laid it on a table and held it, when his fellows slashed the poor creature with their knives.

"If these divinations are correct, the fallen star lies 100 miles away", Azazel pointed out.

"Which of us shall go then, to seek it and bring it back?", Alastair said, looking at the others. They grabbed inside the ferret's guts, taking something from it and held it up.

"I've his kidney", Alastair said.

"I've his liver", came it from Azazel.

"And I've his heart", Crowley smiled, since he had cheated on them by looking at what he picked, while the other two had closed their eyes.

Alastair and Azazel frowned at him, but retreated.

"You'll be needing what's left of the last star", Azazel suggested.

They turned to a wooden chest, locked by multiple locks and opened it. There was a sparkling light shining out of the box.

"There's not much left", Crowley said. "Soon, there'll be plenty for us all", Azazel added, smiling mischievously. With that, Crowley swallowed the sparkling piece of the last star, while Azazel and Alastair watched with envy.

_The star made him powerful and gave him back his youth. It was the ultimate energy source for any supernatural being. _

_The star, which did not know of the danger it was in, fell into a dark forest. When it crushed, it was accompanied by an incredible explosion, destroying most of the forest and creating a large crater. There was the star, and as soon as its light faded, it revealed a man, much more beautiful than any human being on earth. His hair as dark as the night and with eyes, as blue as the bluest ocean and more sparkling than any other star. It was clear to anybody, that this man must be something like an angel. The star gasped, but fell unconscious. _

"John Winchester, not again", Garth said, meeting Dean in the middle of the field. To everybody's surprise, the slim man hadn't changed a bit over the last 20 years, which was, of course, since he was also some kind of supernatural being, or at least got some magic.

"It's Dean, actually", Dean chuckled.

"Oh, you look a bit like your father. And I suppose you intend to cross the wall as well, do you?", Garth asked suspiciously. "Well, you can forget it. Go home!"

"Cross the wall as well as who?"

Dean shot Garth a puzzled glance, causing said to gulp, while looking away from Dean.

"No one, nobody crosses the wall. You know that, Dean. Everybody knows that", he declared.

Dean thought about it, but soon seemed to accept it.

"Yeah, I know. I understand, nobody. Well, I better head for the old homestead, then."

He smiled sheepishly, when Garth also smiled and turned his back on him.

"Night, Dean. Give my best to your father", he said walking back to the wall.

But this wasn't Dean Winchester, who surrendered just like that. As soon as he was sure, Garth didn't watch him anymore, he started to run past Garth, jumping over the wall.

He almost thought he had tricked him, when Garth suddenly jumped over the wall as well, landing in front of him. He took his staff and hit Dean in the guts. Dean coughed and gasped for air, but Garth hit him again and pushed him back to the other side of the wall. Dean tried to take the staff away, when Garth kicked him in the face, twice, and Dean fell on his back. Dean couldn't believe that he was defeated by such a slim and slender guy, so he stood up again, ready to fight. However, Garth was too fast and hit him with his staff, right in his face. This time Dean surrendered for real.

He laid on his back, gasping for air, laughed at by Garth, who stood above him.

"Off you go", he said, smiling triumphantly.

John heard the door slamming and a person's angry snorting, when he came down.

There was Dean, who looked for anything to cool his head, which still hurt like hell after Garth had beaten him.

"I heard you come in. What happened? Are you hurt?", John asked worriedly.

"No, I'm fine. I only got my ass kicked by that freak, Garth", Dean answered furiously.

"Garth? You mean that boy at the wall? You should be much stronger than him"; said John, not believing the words of his son.

"Yeah, I thought so, too. But I guess he had some time to practice...and some reason too, don't you think?"

"Wait! Did you try to cross the wall? Why?"

Dean sat down, eying his father suspiciously before he answered. "I might ask you the same!"

John knew what he meant. It seemed now was the right time to tell his son the truth, the whole truth.

"I have a mother? I mean, of course I have a mother, but she could still be alive", Dean said excitedly.

"Oh , I hope so. I certainly like to think so", John agreed, "and there's more I have to show you."

He took a small wooden box, covered by a thick layer of dust and handed it to Dean.

"Is that from her?", Dean asked and his father nodded.

When he opened it, he found the glass flower, the snowdrop, and the part of the chain, his father cut, and a small piece of paper. Unrolling it, he found a black candle inside and the paper turned out to be a letter from his mother.

"I've never opened it. It's addressed to you", his father informed him.

Dean read out loud:

"_My dearest Dean, please know that. I only ever wanted the best for you. Had my mistress allowed it, I would have kept you in a heartbeat. My dearest wish is that we will meet someday. But that's not everything. I need you to know, that you have a brother. He's not like you, he's special. That's why I had to hide him somewhere else, a safe place, where no one would find him. Please, you have to find him. Bring him back to you and your father. The fastest way to travel is by candlelight. To use it, think of him and only him. I will think of you two every day, for always. _

_Your Mother"_

It was silent for it felt like eternity. Then it was John, who broke the silence first.

"So, I have another son. Had I known that, I would have looked for him in the first place."

Dean put his hand on his father's shoulder.

"I think, she wanted me to find him. I'm sure he's still safe. I will find him, father, and our mother."

They looked in each others eyes and John knew that he could trust Dean. He was a strong and brave boy, he would find both of them. So John nodded in agreement.

"Do you have a light?", Dean asked and got it immediately from his father.

He took it and lit the candle.

The blue-eyed man woke up, rubbing his head. Confused about what had happened, he looked around, when he found the golden necklace with the white stone. He remembered that it was this particular necklace, which had hit him in the first place and caused him to fall.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize the white light above him, which came down very fast and when he finally recognized it, it hit him hard.

As soon as the light faded, the blue-eyed man realized a heavy person above him and when he opened his eyes, he was faced by a pair of incredibly green eyes, looking at him with a mixture of surprise and shock.

"Brother?", the blue-eyed man heard the other man say. "Oh, Brother, I'm so sorry. Are you all right?"

"What? No, I'm not", blue-eyes answered, getting slightly furious. "And I'm not your brother, so get off me!"

First he was hit by some stupid stone and forced to fall down to earth, and now there was this stupid guy on top of him, babbling something about him being his brother. That was too much.

"You're not my brother?", Dean asked again, still on top of the man.

"Do I look like your brother?", he questioned.

"No, I mean, I don't know", Dean replied.

"Believe me, I'm not. And now, get off me!", he shouted angrily and finally Dean obeyed.

Once he got off, the blue-eyed man shifted uncomfortably. His leg hurt. It was because of the fall or the violent hitting of this guy.

"Are you all right? Do you need some help?", Dean asked, since he recognized the other being somehow injured.

"You can help by leaving me alone", he replied petulantly.

Dean raised an eyebrow, but went away, thinking about what went wrong and why he didn't find his brother.

"Light the candle and think of your brother...I did", Dean spoke to himself. "But then Lisa and the star just popped into..."

He turned back to his companion. "Sorry, pal. This may seem strange, but have you seen a fallen star anywhere?", he asked.

Now it was the blue-eyed man, who raised an eyebrow, then chuckled.

"You're funny", he said.

"No, really, we're in a crater. This must be where it fell", Dean mentioned, not realizing that he was talking straight to the star.

"Yeah, this is where it fell. Or if you want to be really specific, up there is where this weird, bloody necklace came out of nowhere and knocked it out of the heavens, when it was minding its own business. And over there is where it landed", he said, pointing at the sky and at the center of the crater, showing the necklace. "And this is also where it got hit by a magical, flying moron", he ended, shooting Dean an angry glance.

Dean finally understood, however, he still couldn't believe what he was just told.

"You're the star?", he asked, stunned.

"Yes, I am", the star admitted.

"This is crazy. How can you be a star? You don't look like a star."

"Well, thank you. And you look like a dumb, flying moron, and now it seems that you really are a dumb, flying moron."

"The name's Dean. And what's yours?", Dean introduced, stretching his hand out.

"Castiel", he simply said, but didn't take the hand. He was still angry, and soon would be a lot more angry, had he known what Dean was about to do.

"Nice to meet you, Castiel. And may I say in advance that I am sorry." Before Castiel could say anything, Dean put the chain, he got from his father, around Castiel's wrist.

"What...", Castiel began, but was interrupted. "If I'm not mistaken, this means you have to come with me."

"The hell I do", Castiel said, trying to get the chain off his wrist.

"See, you're going to be a present for a really cute girl. And maybe you can help me find my brother", Dean explained matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, nothing says romance like the gift of a kidnapped, injured man, and I'm certainly not helping you with anything."

With that Castiel crossed his arms, not willing to go anywhere at all.


End file.
